


we’re the only spark (in the dark)

by jendeukie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Play, Biker Lisa, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Harassment, Homophobia, Motorcycle Sex, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Road Trip, Runaway Girlfriends, Scissoring, Shower Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Waitress Jennie, they’re kinky fucks okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendeukie/pseuds/jendeukie
Summary: “I thought I was high or something when I first saw you in that diner,” Lisa confesses, “you looked like a damned vision and like you didn’t belong there. I knew I had to take you away.”or: Lisa is a biker on a cross-country trip and she asks the pretty waitress from a diner to run away with her.





	we’re the only spark (in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a moodboard on twitter and this happened.
> 
> I wrote this all in one night and didn’t proofread so there might be some mistakes, plus, english isn’t my first language.
> 
> I wrote this while listening to cigarette - offonoff and oroscopo - calcutta on repeat.
> 
> As always, hope you all enjoy!

“Could you bring me another bottle, darling?”

Jennie turns to look at the man who just addressed her. He’s a middle aged man, with dark, black hair and a moustache.

“Of course,” Jennie replies, saccharine sweet.

She heads behind the counter and grabs another bottle of beer. She walks to the table and serves it to the man, opening it for him with the bottle opener attached to her keys.

“Thank you,” the man smiles, and Jennie gets away from him immediately because it looks quite creepy, the way he keeps glancing at her.

She grabs a rag from the counter and moves away to other tables to clean them of the crumbles of bread and other stains.

Apart from the man with the moustache, there’s only a group of university students inside of the diner where Jennie works. They’re enjoying their hamburgers and chatting loudly about their professors.

Jennie goes back behind the counter and sighs, bored out of her mind. She cleans the counter, even if it doesn’t really need to be cleaned, rubbing with vigour, trying to release all of her frustration.

She’s been working at the diner for the past three years now, ever since she graduated from high school, and she knows that nothing ever happens in here. It’s a 50s inspired diner, with a bright neon sign at the entrance, a checkered floor and bright red chairs. The interior is white and most of the fortitude is red.

Truth is: nothing ever happens in where she is, in Anyang. If the diner was in, say, Seoul, it would certainly be more interesting. But no, Jennie is stuck in Anyang, trying to make a living. It doesn’t pay that well, but Jennie is able to pay the bills, rent and food, so she can’t exactly complain.

“I’m taking my break,” she announces, and Irene, who’s preparing a hamburger, just nods in her general direction.

Jennie steps outside and lights up a cigarette. As she breath in the smoke, she observes all the university students passing through the street - there’s a library in front of the diner - and she wonders how it feels to be one of them.

Jennie had really wanted to become a teacher one day, but university costed too much, so she couldn’t go. She’s been saving up to go for the past three years now, and she thinks she’s got enough, but something still holds her back.

What if she doesn’t find it fun? What if all she daydreamed about isn’t true and she’ll end up hating it? These are some of the questions that haunt her at night, when she can’t sleep.

Her cigarette is quickly burning out, and she dreads the thought of going back inside, especially with the creep still staring at her and Irene’s every move. She wishes for a distraction, for someone to come and take her away from all of this.

As she smokes, she hears the loud roar of the engine of a motorcycle that’s coming her way. That’s new. Jennie has never seen such a big bike, and the thought excites her.

At the guide of the bike there’s a woman, it seems from the long, blonde hair coming out of her helmet. Probably a foreigner, which is unusual in Anyang. Jennie doesn’t know why, but she suddenly feels more positive. Finally something new in old, boring Anyang.

But it’s time to get back to work, so she throws her burned out cigarette on the ground and steps on it, then she heads back in. At least the creep has left the diner now. Jennie gets ready to get back to work.

 

Jennie is starting to notice that her days are all the same.

Never anything out of the ordinary. She wakes up, takes a shower and heads to work, then goes back home and sleeps. And when she has work in the evening, she sleeps all morning and then goes to work. Always the same.

And Jennie is so, so tired of this routine. Whatever happened to living in the moment? Trying out new things? And always finding a way to make her day exciting?

At least when she was in school she would see her friends, but now they don’t even talk anymore and Jennie realises that her only friends are her coworkers, Irene and Seulgi.

She sighs again and keeps cleaning the counter, when she hears the door opening. It’s 7pm on a Wednesday, so there aren’t a lot of people around - most come for either lunch or dinner.

She looks up and sees a girl entering, and Jennie feels her breath leaving her because the girl is absolutely stunning, with her blonde hair, black shorts and fishnets.

The girl doesn’t take her gaze away from her, and Jennie looks around embarrassed because she doesn’t know how to deal with the attention. It isn’t like the unwanted attention she always gets from middle aged men in the diner, this time is welcomed and Jennie has never had that before.

“A cheeseburger,” the girl says, “with bacon.”

Jennie smiles, “Coming right up.”

“And a beer, please,” the girl continues.

“It’s ₩9870,” Jennie replies automatically.

“Here,” the girl says, holding out her hand with the money.

Jennie, still without making eye contact, moves to grab the money and touches her hand while doing that, which sends a bolt of electricity up her spine. Jennie looks up at that, and the girl’s eyes are widened too. Jennie smiles at her, and the girl’s eyes follow her movement. 

“So.. just go sit somewhere and I’ll bring you the burger,” Jennie says, handing her the opened bottle of beer.

“Okay,” blonde-hair replies and goes to sit at one of the tables in front of the counter.

Jennie feels her hands slippery as she prepares the burger, so much that Seulgi tells her to step out of whatever trance she’s fallen into. But, without obvious mistakes, she finishes the burger and goes to bring it to the girl.

“Wanna keep me some company?” 

Jennie, who had already started walking towards the counter, turns around, “Uh?”

“I asked if you wanted to keep me some company,” the girl repeats, “since the diner is empty apart from me.”

Jennie knows that she shouldn’t, but she can’t help the curiosity she feels towards the girl, so she sits in front of her, “Sure.”

“I’m Lisa,” the girl starts, “and you are?”

“Jennie,” Jennie replies.

“That’s a cute name,” Lisa replies, “you from here?”

“Born and raised,” Jennie sighs.

“What? You don’t like it?” Lisa asks.

“Would you like to be stuck in a dead-end city like this one?” Jennie retorts, “how long have you been here in Anyang?”

“I arrived yesterday,” Lisa answers.

“And aren’t you already bored of it?” Jennie asks.

Lisa snorts, “To be honest, yeah, there’s not much to do.”

“Imagine living here for twenty years,” Jennie purses her lips.

“Shit, that must have been awful,” Lisa says, “you’re twenty? You’re older than me, by a year.”

“Why are you here?” Jennie asks.

“Oh, I’m supposed to meet some friends in Seoul,” Lisa answers, “you ever been there?”

Jennie shakes her head.

“Damn, I’d have to take you someday,” Lisa laughs, “it’s so close though, why have you never been there?”

Jennie shrugs, “Well, at first I was busy with school and then I had no money.”

“That’s a shame,” Lisa comments.

“Why are you meeting some friends in Seoul?” Jennie asks.

“We’re going on a cross-country trip,” Lisa explains, “with our bikes.”

“Oh!” Jennie exclaims, “so you were the one who was driving outside yesterday!”

Lisa nods, “You saw me?”

“Yeah,” Jennie smiles, “I was smoking outside and you passed right by me!”

“So you’ve seen my bike?” Lisa asks.

Jennie nods, “You ride a Fat Bob, right?”

Lisa’s eyes widen in shock, “How do you know that?”

“My dad’s a fan of bikes,” Jennie shrugs, “and I grew up with him.”

“Oh, my parents weren’t really keen on of me having a bike,” Lisa says, “but I did it anyway.”

“That’s cool,” Jennie comments, “you are.”

Lisa bites into her cheeseburger, “This is delicious! The best damn thing about this city!”

Jennie bursts out laughing, “I’m glad you think so.”

“Mmh,” Lisa moans, still chewing her bite, “how long have you worked here?”

“For over three years now,” Jennie answers.

“Do you get a lot of customers?” Lisa asks.

“Not really,” Jennie confesses, “I hate it.”

“Sounds like you need to get away,” Lisa comments, and Jennie hums in agreement.

She’s thought about moving away a lot of times, but she’s too scared to do it, it’s not even about the cost. Jennie has never been one to take the initiative to change something, but she really needs to stay away for a while because she can’t stand her life anymore.

“Hey, show me around the city tonight,” Lisa says.

“Sure,” Jennie agrees, “but that’s not much to see, and I get off at 2am.”

“Are those excuses or..?” Lisa asks.

Jennie laughs, “No, I’d love to show you around.”

“Then I’ll come back at 2am,” Lisa says, standing up, “bye for now, Jennie, it was lovely talking to you.”

“You too!” Jennie smiles.

Jennie watches as she leaves, and sighs. For some reason, she can’t wait until her shift ends.

 

“See you tomorrow, Jen,” Seulgi says, heading towards her car after closing the shop.

“See you,” Jennie waves at her, and watches her get into her car.

Jennie leans against the wall behind her and waits. Lisa said she’d be here, but Jennie can’t see her anywhere, she didn’t even hear the loud noise of her bike.

She lights up a cigarette to pass the time, and keeps waiting. Lisa wouldn’t stand her up, right? 

Jennie likes to think she wouldn’t, but what does she know about the other, really? They barely know each other, and Jennie wouldn’t put it past a stranger to leave her like this.

She sighs, disappointed, and starts to hear back home, when she hears it. The noise of a motorbike. She stops walking and smiles to herself. Maybe something is really about to happen.

“Hey,” Lisa says, “get on, come on.”

Jennue smiles and dies as she’s told, getting behind Lisa in the comfortable seat and placing her hands under herself.

“You can put your hands around my waist,” Lisa tells her, “I wouldn’t mind having your hands all over me.”

Is Lisa.. flirting with her? Jennie repressed a laugh and dies as she’s told again. She puts her arms around Lisa’s waist, kind of hugging her from behind and she rests her head on Lisa’s back.

“Where should we go?” Lisa shouts to be heard over the engine.

“Go to Anyang River!” Jennie yells back, and explains to Lisa the directions to get there.

Lisa starts driving, and Jennie enjoys the feeling of the bike shaking under her and the feel of the leather. Jennie has always liked motorbikes, maybe a bit too much.

It doesn’t take them long to get to Anyang River, just a little over five minutes, and when they do, Lisa parks her bike and they get off.

Jennie loved the feeling of the wind running through her hair, and she has tears in her eyes for the wind incoming towards them at full force, but she has never felt this excited in her whole life.

“What’s here, huh?” Lisa asks.

“The festival is still on!” Jennie exclaims, “it’s the Spring Festival, we used to visit it every year with my dad.”

Lisa offers her arm and Jennie puts her hand in the crease of it. Jennie notices that Lisa is smiling brightly, looking around with wonder in her eyes.

“I’ve never been to a festival,” Lisa confesses, “my parents were always busy and never had the time to take me.”

“The Summer Festival is way better,” Jennie tells her, “but this isn’t bad.”

“You guys do this every year?” Lisa asks.

Jennie nods, “Every year at the end of May.”

“This is beautiful,” Lisa comments, looking at the reflection of the trees in the water of the river.

There aren’t a lot of people around, since it’s the early hours of the morning, and Jennie finds that she likes it more like this. 

“Let’s get some food, I’m starving,” Lisa says, and they head to the food stalls.

Most of them have closed down by now, but they meet a lovely lady who gives them some hot tteokbokki and fishcake on skewers.

They sit on a bench by the river, accompanied by the sweet voice of a guy with a guitar standing nearby, and enjoy the food before it gets cold.

“So.. do you go to uni?” Lisa asks.

Jennie shakes her head, “I’m too scared to go.”

Jennie doesn’t know why she’s talking about these deep things with Lisa, who’s basically still a stranger, but she finds that she doesn’t mind. The younger seems trustworthy to Jennie.

“Why are you scared?” Lisa asks, turning to look at her.

“What if it isn’t like I always expected it to be?” Jennie asks.

“Well, you’ll never know if you don’t try it,” Lisa shrugs, “and if you really don’t like it you can always drop out.”

Jennie turns to look at her in wonder, “You’re right! I didn’t think about that.”

“What would you like to study?” Lisa asks.

“Education,” Jennie replies, “I’ve always wanted to be a teacher.”

“High school teacher or elementary?” Lisa asks.

“Elementary,” Jennie says, “I love dealing with little kids. I used to babysit a lot when I was younger.”

“You’ve been working for a lot?” Lisa asks.

Jennie nods, “Growing up with just my dad.. we didn’t have a lot of money, but we lived comfortably, don’t worry.”

“What about your mom?” Lisa asks.

“She.. died” Jennie confesses.

“Oh!” Lisa exclaims, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Jennie shrugs, “I was so young when it happened that I don’t even remember her.”

“Still, it must have been hard, growing up without a mom?” Lisa asks.

Jennie nods, “I used to look at other children and thought ‘why can’t I be like them?’, but I felt sorry the most for my dad, he didn’t ever even look at another woman after mom.”

“Shit,” Lisa swears, “that must have been tough on him, raising you up all alone.”

Jennie nods, “That’s why I started working, I wanted to help him as much as possible.”

“That’s understandable,” Lisa agrees, “from what I can see, he did an amazing job in raising you up.”

“What about your parents?” Jennie asks.

Lisa shrugs, “Same old, same old. Too busy with their fancy jobs to look after me, so I grew up with different nannies. They gave me expensive presents, though, so I can’t really complain.”

“Was the bike a present from them?” Jennie asks.

Lisa shakes her head with a smile, “That was the first thing I bought with my own money. I got a few summer jobs and after a few years, I managed to get it. It’s used, I couldn’t afford a new one, but my baby works amazingly.”

“You call your bike your baby?” Jennie laughs, “that’s cute.”

Lisa shrugs, “At least I didn’t name it, my friends wanted me to.”

“What did they want to call it?” Jennie asks, still laughing.

“Bob,” Lisa replies, “‘cause, you know, the name.”

“That’s not very creative,” Jennie laughs.

“Yeah, it isn’t,” Lisa agrees, looking at her and laughing along.

They have finished eating while talking, and Lisa stands up to throw the containers in the bin while Jennie lights up a cigarette.

“You’re too pretty to smoke,” Lisa comments.

Jennie laughs, “What does that even mean?”

Lisa shrugs, “Smoking is nasty.”

“Maybe I am nasty, too,” Jennie smirks, a glint in her eyes.

“Wouldn’t I like to know?” Lisa replies.

“So.. are you flirting with me for fun or do you really mean it?” Jennie asks.

“I mean every word of what I say, baby girl,” Lisa assures her.

“Take me back to your hotel, then,” Jennie says.

“With pleasure,” Lisa smiles, and they head back to the bike.

Lisa lets Jennie get on first, then she settles before her. Jennie places her hands on Lisa’s hips and rests again her head against her shoulder.

The drive is a little over ten minutes, and Jennie feels herself growing more and more excited. Partially because she’s on a bike, but mostly because she’s anticipating what’s to come.

Lisa parks the bike in a motel parking lot. Jennie can see the glow of the neon lights adorning it, 24 hours and No Vacancy lighted up.

“Come on, let’s go,” Lisa says, removing her helmet with one hand and taking hold of Jennie’s hand with the other.

“Did you already book a room?” Jennie asks.

Lisa nods, “I told you I’ve been staying here since yesterday.”

“Oh, I assumed you were staying in like, a fancy hotel or something,” Jennie confesses.

“Nah,” Lisa shakes her head, “I’m paying this trip with my money, not my parents’.”

They enter the motel and Jennie notices that it’s not in the best condition, but she doesn’t really care. The walls are yellow outside and deep blue inside.

Lisa leads her to the end of the corridor of the second floor, and opens the room with her keys that she was carrying in the pockets of her leather jacket.

Lisa and Jennie enter the room, and Jennie notices that it looks exactly like she imagined: cheap and nasty. 

Lisa leaves her helmet on her dresser and shrugs off her leather jacket. She turns around and spreads her arms, “Come here.”

Jennie walks to her and stops right in front of her, as she can feel Lisa placing her arms around her waist. They look in each other’s eyes, and then Jennie stands on her tiptoes and presses their lips together.

It’s isn’t sweet and it certainly isn’t slow: they begin chasing each other’s tongues and moving their lips frantically, hands touching everywhere. Lisa grabs a hold of Jennie’s ass and squeezes it, making Jennie moan into the kiss.

They start walking as they keep kissing and end up stumbling on the bed, falling on it with Lisa above Jennie. Lisa breaks the kiss to start leaving languid kisses on Jennie’s neck, hearing the other groan out of pleasure.

Lisa then moves her hands down Jennie’s upper body and takes her blouse out of where it was tucked inside of her jeans. She kisses Jennie again on the lips as she tries to unbutton her blouse as fast as possible.

When she finally gets to the last button, she opens it completely, and she breaks the kiss to take a look at Jennie’s cleavage. Not the biggest, but still perky and round. Lisa licks her lips at the sight of the black lacy bra.

“Were you expecting something today?” she smirks.

Jennie shakes her head, “It just makes me feel pretty.”

“Oh, baby girl,” Lisa pants, “you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“My.. my panties match,” Jennie confesses.

“I can’t wait to see that,” Lisa replies.

She puts her mouth on one of Jennie’s nipples through the lace, and starts licking it while her hand massages her other tit. Jennie can’t stop moaning, and Lisa thinks her neighbours are gonna start complaining soon, but she doesn’t care right now.

She reaches around to unclasp Jennie’s bra and gets rid of it, throwing it somewhere on the other side of the bed. 

Lisa puts her mouth on her erected nipple and starts sucking, licking around it then biting it lightly. Jennie seems to be into the pain, as she moans louder when Lisa bites her, and Lisa knows she’s gonna have loads of fun with her.

As Lisa continues her assault on Jennie’s tits, Jennie takes Lisa’s shirt off her, and starts scratching her back as pleasure hits her in waves.

They’ve started subconsciously rubbing their crotches against each other, moving their hips in sync to get the friction right, even through their jeans.

Lisa stops what she’s going and Jennie whines, but Lisa makes up for it by kissing her again. She then moves her hands down and unbuttons Jennie’s jeans, sliding them off her legs as best as she can given their position.

She reaches around and starts squeezing Jennie’s buttocks again, as Jennie moves their legs so that she can hump Lisa’s thigh. Lisa feels through the lace of the panties just how wet she is.

“Damn, we've been just kissing and you’re already like this?” Lisa asks, trailing her hand down and reaching Jennie’s panties.

“It’s the bike,” Jennie confesses, high on the pleasure, “motorbikes make me wet.”

Lisa lets out a little laugh, “Then I’ll fuck you on my bike next time.”

Jennie doesn’t stop to think about what ‘next time’ might mean for them, she’s too lost in her pleasure gotten form Lisa’s rubbing her clit through the panties.

“Too many clothes,” Jennie whines, and Lisa uses her other hand to get her shorts off. Then she removes her fishnets with a bit of difficulty and remains in her panties.

Jennie reaches down to remove Lisa’s panties, as Lisa does the same for her and soon they find each other completely naked. Jennie takes her time to admire Lisa’s body: she’s pretty tall with really long legs and arms, is toned but thin and has really good proportions. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Jennie breathes against her neck as she sucks on her skin, probably leaving a bruise.

“Nah,” Lisa shakes her head with a smile, “you are. Fuck, we both are.”

“We do make a hot pair,” Jennie agrees with a skittish laugh.

“Come on,” Lisa says, lightly slapping her thigh, “I want you on my face.”

Jennie doesn’t even have the decency to blush, as Lisa gets off her and lays down on the bed instead.

“Don’t be shy, baby girl,” Lisa smiles, “come here and ride my face.”

Jennie crawls to where Lisa is and when she reaches where Lisa’s face is, she opens her legs and puts each knee n the opposite sides of Lisa’s head.

Lisa turns her head to her right and starts sucking a bruise in the crease between her thigh and her vulva, and Jennie moans loudly, her thighs shaking.

“Get comfortable,” Lisa says, putting her hands on Jennie’s buttocks and dragging her down until her vulva is on her mouth, but Lisa moves her head to he rother thigh and bites it lightly, feeling her warm on her cheek.

“You’re so pretty,” Lisa comments, hot breath fanning on her most private part, and Jennie sucks in a breath.

“Just get on with it,” Jennie commands.

Lisa lets out a little laugh, “So demanding,” then she nuzzles her nose against her warmth, “mmh, smells good.”

“You’re weird,” Jennie comments, “just eat me out.”

“Mmh..” Lisa pretends to think about it with a smirk, then shakes her head, “this won’t do, beg for it, baby girl.”

“Are you serious?” Jennie deadpans, but Lisa nods, so she starts subconsciously moving her hips and rubbing herself against Lisa’s closed mouth, who doesn’t seem to mind the wetness, “please, baby, eat me out.”

“You’re so wet for me,” Lisa keeps teasing her, “you’re dripping on my face.”

“Lisa please,” Jennie says, tears at the corner of her eyes, “I want you so bad.”

Lisa finally complies, and opens her mouth, her hands firm on Jennie’s round globes. She licks a slow strip from the bottom to the top, tongue flat and Jennie feels her thighs trembling and herself getting even wetter.

“You taste so good,” Lisa murmurs from where she is nestled between Jennie’s thighs.

Lisa keeps licking her up and down, slowly, trying to avoid her clit, but her nose keeps brushing against it and Jennie releases a loud moan every time it happens.

Lisa finally gets where Jennie wants her, and she takes her clit in her mouth, sucking lightly but firmly on it and moving her head from side to side. Jennie has never felt such a toe-curling pleasure, as shivers wrack her entire body.

Lisa gets back to alternating between licking broad stripes along her lips to sucking on her clit, and Jennie starts moving her hips along to her rhythm. 

“You’re being so good for me, baby girl,” Lisa groans, as one of her hands slides down her own body and starts rubbing her own clit.

Lisa lets go of her ass and grabs her thighs instead, bringing Jennie even closer to her, half of her face wet with Jennie’s juices. Lisa lets go of her clit with a lewd sounding suck and Jennie screams, as Lisa enters her with her tongue.

She can’t reach that spot inside of her with just her tongue, so she just keeps fucking her with it for a while, before removing her hand from herself and entering one finger in Jennie.

Jennie puts her hands in Lisa’s hair and tugs it a little, and Lisa groans into her pussy, the vibration making Jennie’s body spasm. 

She begins sucking on her clit while fucking her with that one finger, reaching perfectly that spot inside of her that makes her scream into the night.

They hear knocking on the wall, and Lisa detaches her face.

“Don’t stop,” Jennie cries, “please, I’m so close.”

“But baby, the neighbors..” Lisa tries.

“I don’t care if they hear, fuck, I want them to hear,” Jennie confesses.

“Damn, you’re a kinky one,” Lisa laughs, “how did I get so lucky. Then let them hear, baby girl, scream for me.”

And Jennie does just that, screams as her body contracts and she closes her thighs around Lisa’s head, still moving her hips as she releases her juices on Lisa’s face. 

Lisa doesn’t stop immediately, but she keeps licking and inserting the finger in and out but more slowly, waiting for Jennie’s body to stop spasming.

When it finally does, Jennie collapses to the side, panting hard. She’s sweaty, her tanned body glowing in the light, and Lisa has never seen such a beautiful sight. Landscapes and skylines can’t compare to Jennie panting, trying to regain her breath in the glow of the moon.

“You alright?” Lisa asks, licking her lips and savouring the taste.

Jennie nods, not trusting to use her words, not when she’s still so agitated. 

“Then help me, come on,” Lisa says.

“Come ride my thigh,” Jennie says, patting her thigh.

Lisa stands up and does what she’s told. She puts herself on Jennie’s thigh and starts rubbing herself against it. Jennie’s thigh is lean and a bit muscular, but it’s mostly soft and Lisa’s hips start moving faster.

Thigh riding is one of Lisa’s favourite things to do during sex: it reminds her of riding a pillow, one of things she used to do the most before starting to get any.

Her breathing begins to get faster, and it doesn’t help that Jennie has latched to one of her nipples, sucking on it while lightly tugging the other. 

Lisa feels herself growing wetter against Jennie’s thighs, and she starts releasing loud moans. The nightbours knock against the wall again and Lisa stops her movements.

“Come on, baby, let’s give them a show,” Jennie encourages her, and grabs her hips, making her resume her movements.

It doesn’t take Lisa long to reach her peak, as she had already stimulated herself before and Jennie keeps encouraging her. Lisa didn’t know she had such a kink, but apparently she really gets off on people praising her.

She releases her juices on Jennie’s thigh and she keeps moving her hips until she’s done cumming, with Jennie caressing her hips while telling her that she did a good job. Jennie lightly spanks her ass as Lisa gets off her.

Lisa moves to lay down next to Jennie, and Jennie rests her head on her shoulder.

“Is this the part where I go home and we don’t see each other ever again?” Jennie asks after a while.

Lisa, who was about to fall asleep, turns to look at her, “I mean, if you wanna leave you’re free to do so, but I know that I’d love to wake up next to you tomorrow morning.”

Jennie smiles at her, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Come on,” Lisa yawns, “let’s sleep, baby girl.”

Lisa extends her arm and Jennie settles on it, it feels good, like she belongs there, like coming home. Jennie puts her arm around Lisa’s waist and cuddles against her.

“Good night,” Jennie whispers, before falling asleep.

 

When Jennie wakes up, she feels cold.

She opens her eyes slowly, and sees an unfamiliar setting. Where the hell is she?

Then, last night comes back to her in flashes. Lisa coming to pick her up, the festival, then kissing and what happened after. And lastly she remembers how Lisa said that she wanted to wake up next to her.

So why is the bed so cold and empty? Jennie yawns, without bothering to cover it with her hand, and gets up. She looks around, and she finds her clothes on the floor. Did Lisa leave?

She opens the wardrobe and Lisa’s clothes are still there, and she sighs in relief. She said some pretty heavy stuff to Lisa last night, some things that not even Irene and Seulgi know, and she really wouldn’t have liked it if Lisa had ditched her.

She heads to the bathroom and opens the water in she shower. Even if it’s cold, she gets in, and she uses Lisa’s shampoo and shower gel to get clean. She should have showered the night before after their activities, but she was just too tired.

She sings an English song she heard on the radio inside the diner the other day, as she washes her hair. When she’s done, she grabs one of the towels from the rack and gets out of the shower. She uses Lisa’s toothbrush to brush her teeth, and then heads back to the main room.

She grabs a pair of clean underwear, hoping that Lisa won’t mind, and she grabs one of Lisa’s t-shirts. It’s a bit long on her, covering until her mid-thigh, and Jennie looks at herself in the mirror and finds that she likes wearing Lisa’s clothes. The whole thing has a sense of belonging.

She takes her clothes from the floor and places them on a chair, then she sits on the bed and starts drying her hair with another towel. When she’s satisfied with the result, she grabs her bag and puts some light makeup on, then she sits on the clean part of the bed and starts waiting, watching TV.

Lisa comes back after not long, while Jennie is watching the news. They’re saying something about traffic when the door opens, and Lisa comes in carrying two paper bags.

“Hey,” Lisa smiles, “you’re still here.”

“Of course I am,” Jennie smiles back.

“I brought breakfast,” Lisa says, throwing one of the paper bags at Jennie, then walking closer and handing her a coffee, “I didn’t know what you liked so I got you a latte.”

“Lattes are fine,” Jennie says, taking a sip of it, “but I prefer Americanos.”

“Noted,” Lisa smiles, settling on the bed next to her, “I’ll make sure to get you that next time, then.”

“Lisa,” Jennie sighs, “you keep saying that there will be a next time, but aren’t you going to Seoul soon.”

“I’m going to Seoul in three days,” Lisa states, stays silent for a while, then turns to look at Jennie with a serious expression, “and I want you to come with me.”

Jennie chokes on her coffee, “You want what?”

“Come with me,” Lisa says.

“I can’t!” Jennie exclaims, “I have a job here, a life, why would I come with you? We don’t even know each other!”

“I think we’re not strangers, not after last night,” Lisa shakes her head, “shit, I’m not one to fall asleep in someone’s arms if I don’t care about them. And you told me some heavy shit last night, so don’t say we’re strangers, Jennie.”

Jennie notices that Lisa didn’t call her her usual pet name, so she must be really serious. And Jennie kind of agrees with her. They’re not strangers anymore, not after everything they shared. It doesn’t matter if they’ve only known each other for a day.

“I’m sorry, you’re right,” Jennie says, lowering her head.

Lisa puts her fingers under her chin and makes her raise her head, “I’m just asking you to consider it. We’ve still got three days to get to know each other better.”

“Okay..” Jennie murmurs, “I’ll consider it.”

“That’s good,” Lisa smiles, “when do you start working today?”

“I’ve got the evening shift again,” Jennie informs her.

“So you don’t mind if I do this?” Lisa asks, trailing her fingers up Jennie’s naked thigh.

“I just showered!” Jennie laughs.

“Who cares?” Lisa shrugs, “come on, baby girl, you look so hot in my clothes, I want to make you mine.”

Jennie relents and they spend the rest of the morning rolling around in bed, not really resting between long sessions of lazy morning sex.

They forget to eat their breakfast until lunch time, and end up having croissants for lunch.

 

“Damn, did you sleep with a vampire or something?”

Jennie freezes as she enters the diner, looking at Irene who’s laughing at her. Jennie runs to the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror.

Her neck is covered in dark bruises, and they go down until the opening of her blouse. She knows for a fact that she has others down in her body, on her breasts and on her thighs, but she didn’t really see the ones on her neck since she didn’t look at herself in mirror the whole day apart from that morning, briefly.

“Ire,” she whines, “what do I do?”

She can hear Irene laughing all the way from the counter, but then her friend joins her in the bathroom and hands her a scarf.

“Why do you even carry a scarf around?” Jennie asks, “It’s May.”

Irene shrugs, “You never know when you might need it, and apparently it’s useful.”

They head out of the bathroom and go back to behind the counter. Jennie looks at the tables and notices that there are more people than usual: a large group of university students and some men playing billiards in the corner of the diner. There’s a loud chatting coming from the tables, and of course Irene has to make the most of it.

“So.. who’s the lucky gal?” she asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Jennie says, “this isn’t professional.”

“Oh honey,” Irene laughs, “when have we ever been professional? Remember, before Seulgi arrived, what we did in the bathroom that one time? Because I clearly remember you-”

“Shut up!” Jennie says, covering her mouth with her hand, “we decided that we weren’t gonna talk about that ever again.”

“Okay, okay,” Irene snickers, “you’re blushing.”

“I’m not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are- oh, whatever!” Irene exclaims, “just tell me all the juicy details.”

“Okay, okay,” Jennie concedes, “she’s.. well, she’s a biker. She arrived here a few days ago and we’ve been going out.”

“From your neck it looks like you’ve been also staying inside a lot!” Irene laughs.

“Irene!” Jennie whines, “this is why I prefer your girlfriend, Seulgi doesn’t make fun of me.”

“Seulgi is a sweetheart, I’m a demon, come on, tell me more,” Irene replies.

“I don’t know what to say,” Jennie shrugs, “we get on pretty well, we went to the festival the other night and to a shopping mall yesterday.”

“And can you see this being a long-term thing?” Irene asks.

“I don’t know,” Jennie confesses, “I mean, I like her, and she’s crazy about me. But she’s leaving tomorrow.”

“Where’s she going?” Irene asks, while cleaning the counter.

“She’s going to stop in Songnam for another few days, then she’s going to Seoul,” Jennie explains, “and then she’s going on a cross-country trip with some friends of hers. I think their final stop is Busan, that’s where she’s from.”

“Damn, that sucks,” Irene comments, “you finally found someone and she leaves just like that.”

“Actually..” Jennie starts, “she asked me to go with her.”

“And what did you say?” Irene asks.

“That I’d think about it,” Jennie replies, handing a beer bottle out to one of the college students, “but I don’t know.. what should I do?”

“Why are you asking me?” Irene smiles, “I think you’ve got your answer but you’re too scared to actually do it.”

“You’re right,” Jennie agrees, “I want to go so badly.. but everything I know is here!”

“Jennie..” Irene sighs, “what exactly is there? Your dad lives in the countryside, and yes, you have your apartment and your job, but are they really irreplaceable to you?”

“.....no, they’re not,” Jennie admits.

“Jen,” Irene smiles, “this is your chance. How long have you been wanting to get out of this hellhole?”

“Too long,” Jennie sighs.

“This is your opportunity to finally go it!” Irene exclaims, “don’t let it pass you by, Jen, I swear you lose the best things in life because you’re too scared.”

“What if it doesn’t work out?” Jennie asks, biting her lower lip nervously, “what if I leave everything behind for a girl and then everything goes to shit?”

“Then you can always start again,” Irene smiles, “maybe in another city, who knows. Truth is: you’ve been complaining about this place and this job for the longest time, it’s your decision, but you’d be really stupid if you didn’t take this chance to leave.”

“You’re right,” Jennie sighs, cupping her face between her hands.

“I’m always right,” Irene shrugs.

“You’re so full of it,” Jennie laughs.

“But seriously, Jen,” Irene smiles, “I just want you to be happy.”

“But what about you and Seulgi?” Jennie asks.

“We’ll leave and you’re an idiot if you don’t think that we’ll call you everyday,” Irene replies, “plus, Busan doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Really?” Jennie’s eyes widen.

“Hey, you’re not the only one who wants to get the hell outta here,” Irene shrugs.

Jennie doesn’t think twice and throws herself in her arms, “Thank you, I love you.”

“Love you too, honey,” Irene replies.

 

“I went to the market today,” Lisa is saying, “I got you a sundae.”

“Thanks,” Jennie says, accepting it in her hand, “I love sundaes.”

They’re walking home from Jennie’s diner. Jennie doesn’t know when they both started referring to her apartment as home, but since they left the hotel after that first day, they’ve been both staying at Jennie’s apartment.

Living together has made them grow closer to each other in the past few days, and now Jennie feels completely comfortable with Lisa, as if she’s known her all her life. The sex is amazing, too, but they’ve been having less of that and have spent more time talking to each other.

Jennie has just finished eating her ice cream when they arrive home. Lisa takes off her shoes at the entrance and throws herself on the bed. Jennie stops and stares at their shoes next to each other in front of the door. She likes how they look.

Jennie leave her keys on the bedside table and collapses on the bed next to Lisa, who immediately spreads her arms for a hug. Jennie stays in between her arms in silence for the longest time, and she feels herself starting to relax, the weight on her shoulder dissipating into the warm of Lisa’s body against her.

“You tired, baby?” Lisa asks.

Jennie nods, she doesn’t even have the strength to answer.

“Let’s go to sleep then,” Lisa smiles at her, running her fingers through Jennie’s long hair.

“I wanted to talk you about the trip, actually,” Jennie says, “since you’re leaving tomorrow.”

“What did you want to tell me?” Lisa asks.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I talked to one of my friends about it, and I want to come with you,” Jennie says, all in one breath.

“Really?” Lisa exclaims.

Jennie nods enthusiastically, and smiles at Lisa, “Really, really.”

“That’s good, ‘cause I already bought you a helmet,” Lisa confesses, “what made you decide in the end?”

“This.. this is the best opportunity I’ve ever gotten,” Jennie explains, “I’ve always wanted to leave this city, and I’m getting more and more attached to you..”

“Oh, me too,” Lisa smiles, “you just made me the happiest girl on the planet, baby girl.”

Jennie presses a soft kiss to her lips, “I can’t wait to leave.”

Lisa starts leaving little pecks all over Jennie’s face, “Me too, me and my baby girl and my baby, all in one trip with my best friends, shit, it sounds like it’s gonna be the best month of my life.”

“How long is this trip gonna last?” Jennie asks.

Lisa shrugs, “We’re going to Busan, but we’re gonna be making a lot of stops in between.”

“And who’s gonna be there?” Jennie asks.

“My best friend Chaeyoung and her girlfriend Jisoo,” Lisa says, “then Sooyoung and her girlfriend Yeri, and probably Jimin and his boyfriend Yoongi are gonna tag along. Oh, and Momo and her girlfriend Mina are coming from Japan to come with us!”

“Is it gonna be a gay only event?” Jennie snickers.

Lisa nods, “You can bet on it. I only hang out with gays, sorry heteros.”

Jennie bursts out laughing, “Same.”

“Now go to sleep, baby girl,” Lisa smiles, leaving one last peck on her forehead, “you’re tired and we’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Jennie nods, and after a few minutes of Lisa petting her hair, she falls into deep sleep.

 

When Jennie wake up, she can hear Lisa singing in the shower. Jennie smiles to herself.

It’s Jennie’s last day of work, and she’s got the morning shift to do, so they’re gonna leave in the afternoon. 

Jennie gets up from bed and starts packing some of her clothes in her duffel bag. She figures she can take the rest of them later, when the trip is over, if her and Lisa last during the whole trip and after that.

Jennie doesn’t know what will happen, but she feels optimistic about it. Lisa seems to be as smitten as she is with her, and she doesn’t think they’re going to fallout soon. She can’t think of a single possible reason for something bad to happen.

“Did you sleep well?” Lisa asks as she gets out of the bathroom with only a towel around her.

Jennie nods as she looks in her wardrobe for something to wear, “I slept all night like a baby, what about you?”

Lisa comes to stand behind her and hugs her, resting her chin on Jennie’s shoulder, “I had a bit of trouble falling asleep, I’m just so excited about this.”

“Is this your first trip with your bike?” Jennie asks.

Lisa nods, “I only got baby last year, and I was too busy with school to do anything.”

“You need to stop calling it baby,” Jennie snorts.

“Why? You jealous?” Lisa laughs, “don’t worry, you’re my most important baby.”

“Shut up, you’re so cheesy in the mornings,” Jennie shakes her head.

“Hey,” Lisa says, “I’m always cheesy.”

Jennie laughs, and finally settles on some black pants, “You’re making me wet.”

“Oh, keep talking dirty to me, baby girl,” Lisa whispers.

“I meant like, literally,” Jennie facepalms, “you just got out of the shower and you got my pyjamas wet.”

“Ops,” Lisa laughs, “sorry.”

Jennie gets out of her wet embrace and takes off her pyjamas as she can feel Lisa’s gaze on her. She puts on the black jeans and another one of her blouses, and turns to look at Lisa, “How do I look?”

Lisa walks closer and presses her lips against her, “Gorgeous,” she says in between kisses, “so good that I don’t wanna let you go to work, I wanna take you right now.”

Jennie can feel arousal coursing through her body, but she shakes her head, “I can’t, not now, I’m already late as it is.”

Lisa pouts, “You spoilsport. Who cares about your job? You’re quitting anyways.”

“I still have to go today, and that’s final,” Jennie concludes, “stop with the puppy eyes, they’re not gonna work.”

“Not even a little?” Lisa asks.

“Okay, they’re working a little,” Jennie admits, “but I still have to go. See you later!”

She presses one last kiss to Lisa’s lips and turns around to go to the door. Lisa slaps her butt as she turns around, and Jennie bursts out laughing.

 

“Come on, baby, come home with me.”

Jennie is tired.

“Sir, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave,” she says, with all the calm in the world even if she feels quite creeped out and frustrated.

The middle aged man in front of her has been flirting with her for the whole day. It started when she first entered the diner, and it still hasn’t stopped.

He’s drunk even if it’s just two in the afternoon, and he keeps muttering about all the things he wants to do to Jennie, and it’s starting to get on her nerves.

Seulgi is in the kitchen and it’s not like she can help her anyways, so Jennie doesn’t even bother go looking for her. 

Jennie goes back behind the counter, and hopes, prays even, that the man will go away, but he doesn’t and she’s starting to run out of patience.

She spends the rest of her shift ignoring the man, looking at her watch and hoping for time to pass faster, so that she can finally go home and leave with Lisa.

She had to tell her boss about her leaving, and he wasn’t happy with it. She felt sorry for noticing him so late, but she had really forgotten about it. But, eventually, Mr. Lee gave her her final pay check and wished her good luck with her future.

When three pm finally arrives, Lisa goes to the back room and grabs her jacket. She stops by in the kitchen to say goodbye to Seulgi.

“Honey!” Seulgi exclaims, “I’m so happy for you!”

Jennie just hugs her, feeling a lump in her throat, “I’ll miss you so much.”

“We’re gonna see each other again, silly,” Seulgi smiles, “don’t worry about it.”

“Am I really making the right choice?” Jennie asks.

Seulgi breaks the hug to look at her seriously in the eyes, “Honey, this is the best choice you could have possibly made.”

“But I’m leaving you guys behind..” Jennie mutters.

“You’ll survive, don’t worry,” Seulgi smiles, “take care of that girl and let that girl take care of you, you deserve it.”

“I will,” Jennie promises.

“Now go, come on, don’t make lovergirl wait any more,” Seulgi encourages her, patting her butt.

Jennie wipes the tears she feels coming out of her eyes and nods, then smiles, “I’ll see you soon, then.”

“See you, honey, have loads of fun!” Seulgi says, and Jennie leaves the kitchen.

Lisa is waiting for her at the door. She looks like she came out of a daydream with her blonde hair contrasting with her black clothing. 

As Jennie makes her way to her with a smile on her face, she feels someone grab her wrist. It’s the man from before, he still hasn’t left. 

“Don’t touch me!” Jennie yells, freeing her wrist from his touch.

“Come on, baby, give me a chance,” the man begs.

Jennie has dealt with a lot of men like this one before, but this time she’s really run out of things to do. He just won’t leave and he keeps making her uncomfortable.

“What’s going on here?” Lisa asks, walking closer.

“I’m trying to get this babe in my bed, so can you please leave?” the man replies, drunkenly stumbling over his words.

“I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want it, so can you please leave her alone?” Lisa retorts, calmly, but Jennie can see that she’s close to losing it.

“I ain’t gonna leave her alone ‘til she leaves with me,” the man insists, grabbing Jennie’s wrist again.

Jennie tries to get out of his grasp, but it’s firm and she doesn’t succeed. 

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Lisa exclaims.

The man keeps on babbling nonsense, and Jennie can see the moment when Lisa loses it. The man is saying something about how tight Jennie would be, and Lisa does the unthinkable. She punches the man in the eye.

Jennie gasps, but she doesn’t have the time to be shocked because Lisa grabs her hand and drags her away. They run all the way to Jennie’s apartment, that is thankfully quite close, and when they arrive they throw themselves on the bed, panting.

“I can’t believe I just did that!” Lisa exclaims.

“I can’t believe you just did that!” Jennie repeats and they both burst out laughing. 

“I’m sorry I did that,” Lisa confesses, “I know you don’t like violence, but I didn’t know how else to get him to stop saying disgusting shit about you.”

“Don’t worry, you did the right thing,” Jennie assures her, “gosh, men really are trash.”

“They are,” Lisa agrees.

“But thankfully I've got you to defend me from them, now,” Jennie smiles, languidly kissing Lisa, “mmh, my saviour.”

Lisa wraps her arms around Jennie’s waist and holds her tight as they keep kissing.

“Did you freak out badly?” Lisa asks her, breaking the kiss.

Jennie shrugs, “It’s fine, I’m used to it.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be,” Lisa says, “things like this one shouldn’t happen, to anyone.”

“It’s fine, Lisa,” Jennie assures her, “I’m okay now. And.. seeing you punch that guy made me wet.”

“Oh, baby girl,” Lisa smiles, “I’d love to fuck you right now, but we gotta get on the road now before it gets dark.”

Jennie huffs, “Spoilsport.”

They get up from the bed and straighten their clothes. Lisa grabs Jennie’s jacket and holds it open for her, so that Jennie can wear it.

Lisa then grabs Jennie’s duffel bag in one hand and her hand in the other, and they make their way down the stairs slowly.

As they’re outside, Jennie takes one last look at her apartment. She’s not going to miss it, she decides, it was small and cramped, the hot water worked one day and not for three other days and the wallpaper was starting to peel off. She’s glad to leave it, she really is.

“You ready, baby girl?” Lisa asks.

Jennie nods, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Get on, then,” Lisa replies, already on top of the bike. 

Jennie obeys and gets behind Lisa. She puts her arms around her as usual and rests her head on her back, to protect herself from the wind and because it’s more comfortable.

“You’re still sure about this, right?” Lisa asks, hopeful.

Jennie nods, “I am.”

“‘Cause if you’re not, we can always go back,” Lisa assures her.

Jennie presses a kiss against her back, “I’m sure about this, Lisa.”

“Okay, then we’re leaving,” Lisa says, starting the engine, “say goodbye to Anyang, baby girl.”

“Fuck you, Anyang,” Jennie says instead, and Lisa bursts out laughing.

The drive to Seongnam is a little over forty minutes. Jennie spends it thinking about what she’s about to do.

She thinks of how much she liked going to Anyang when she was a just a kid living in the countryside, how exciting that Saturday of the month was, when her and her dad took the car and went to the city to walk along the river or visit the shopping malls when she was a bit older.

She thinks of how quickly she got bored of it once she actually moved there, of working terrible hours in the diner, but everything was okay because she still had Irene and Seulgi with her. And now she’s left them behind.

She feels a bit guilty for that, but mostly proud of herself: she finally took a decision. Her life was rotting away in Anyang, and she just had to get out, but she wouldn’t had the courage to do so, had she not met Lisa.

Lisa who’s now sitting in front of her, who decided to invite her along to the trip she was looking forward to all her life. Lisa who waited for her to be ready, and never made her feel uncomfortable.

Jennie thinks that she’ll be forever grateful to Lisa, even if things happen to not work out in the end, she’ll always be glad that she met her and that she took her out of there to explore the world.

“We’re here,” Lisa announces, getting off the bike.

Jennie gets off as well, and grabs Lisa’s hand as they make their way into the motel Lisa’s stopped in front of. The motel looks nice, all things considered, way better than the one back in Anyang.

When they get inside, there’s an old woman behind the counter, who takes a look at their conjoined hands and makes a face. Jennie stops in the tracks, but Lisa, who doesn’t seem to have noticed the change of expression in the lady, tugs her and makes her move.

“A double, please,” Lisa says.

“With two separate beds?” the lady asks.

Jennie is about to answer yes, but Lisa shakes her head, “No, with a double bed.”

“Are you two a couple?” the lady asks.

Lisa furrows her brows, “I’m sorry, but that’s none of your business.”

“It is,” the lady insists.

“Yes, we're a couple,” Lisa answers.

Jennie facepalms, but she feels a little glad that Lisa confirmed it. They shouldn’t be afraid to be who they really are just because there are people who don’t understand them around.

Also, she doesn’t really know what her and Lisa are exactly. They’ve been acting like they’re dating, but they never mentioned anything about it, so Jennie doesn’t really know where they stand.

“Then I can’t let you in,” the lady says, shaking her head.

“Why?” Lisa asks, “apart from the fact that you’re a homophobic cunt?”

“Lisa, leave it,” Jennie says, tugging at her hand.

“No, Jen,” Lisa says, “I want to understand what this lady’s problem with us is.”

“Lisa, let’s just go,” Jennie insists.

“Listen to your partner,” the lady advises, “she sounds smarter than you.”

“You fucking-” Lisa starts, but Jennie drags her out of the place.

They stop in front of the bike, and Lisa sighs, “Why did you drag me out? This was the best motel in the whole fucking city.”

“Are you mad at me?” Jennie asks, “Lisa, this was a lost battle from the beginning, we could have stayed to talk to her for hours, she wouldn’t have changed her mind.”

“I’m sorry,” Lisa sighs, stroking her own face with her hand and then moving it to get her bangs out of her eyes, “but I can’t stand people like that.”

“I hate homophobic pricks, too,” Jennie agrees, “but sometimes you gotta know when to stop.”

“Are you mad at me?” Lisa asks.

“Oh, baby,” Jennie sighs, “I’m not mad at you, I promise, I just hate this situation.”

“Come on,” Lisa says, putting her helmet back on, “we gotta find another motel.”

Jennie puts on her helmet as well and mounts back on the bike. The excitement of being on a bike hasn’t subsided, and Jennie feels herself leaking in her panties at the end of every journey.

She blames entirely her dad for it - she grew up with his magazines laying around the house, with motorbikes on them and almost-naked women posing next to them.

They finally find another motel after just five minutes of looking around, and this time they have no problem with checking in. It’s slightly worse than the other, but it’s much better than being surrounded by homophobic people. 

They leave their bags in the room, get changed, then decide to head out for the evening. Lisa said that it was ‘date night’ and Jennie felt butterflies in her stomach at her words. They decide to go to a cinema, in the end. 

“Which movie do you want to watch?” Lisa asks.

Jennie shrugs, “You decide.”

Lisa picks randomly one of the movies showing and buys two tickets, then they buy some popcorns and two cokes and enter the screening room where their movie is showing.

They bought the tickets in the last row, and they notice that, apart from a group of people in the front row, there’s no one else there. Probably Lisa chose a shitty movie, but who cares, they’re just here for a distraction.

Lisa and Jennie chat through the ads, but shut up when the movie finally starts and the lights are turned off. Jennie rests her head on Lisa’s shoulder.

Halfway through the movie, Jennie is bored out of her mind. It’s a superhero movie, and there’s too much complicated action to follow it, and Jennie feels like she might fall asleep at any moment now.

“You bored?” Lisa whispers in her ear, hand sliding down her leg.

Jennie nods, “Outta my mind.”

“Me too,” Lisa confesses.

“No offence, but you chose the worst movie,” Jennie snickers.

“Oh no, this is where you’re wrong,” Lisa smirks, “I chose the best possible movie I could find.”

“What do you mean?” Jennie asks, not following.

“The room is basically empty,” Lisa says, “so I can do this.”

And before Jennie can ask ‘do what’, Lisa slides her hand higher on her thigh and cups her through her shorts.

“We are not doing that here!” Jennie exclaims.

“Why, baby girl?” Lisa asks, “didn’t you say you liked giving people a show?”

“Yeah, but I..” Jennie tries to defend herself, but nothing comes to mind.

“You what?” Lisa smirks, “suddenly feeling shy?”

Jennie nods.

“Don’t worry,” Lisa smiles, “you just gotta be a good girl and keep quiet for me. Think you can do that?”

Jennie nods again.

“Good girl,” Lisa purrs.

Lisa decides that she isn’t satisfied, so she puts her hand inside of Jennie’s shorts. She reaches her panties and feels something that surprises her.

“You already this wet?” Lisa asks, “was it the bike?”

“You can’t expect me to sit on that thing for forty minutes and not feel anything,” Jennie defends herself.

“You’re a fucking slut, baby girl,” Lisa laughs, and Jennie moans at that.

Jennie didn’t expect getting turned on from being called a derogatory term, but apparently her body likes it because she can feel something leaking out of her.

“You like it when I call you that?” Lisa smirks as she begins rubbing Jennie’s clit through her panties.

Jennie nods, as she tries to keep her breathing under control, but she doesn’t quite manage to do so and she begins panting.

Lisa’s hand slides under her panties and she starts rubbing her clit again in a circular motion. She takes her hand out to lick it to make her movements easier and more pleasurable for Jennie, then she puts it back inside. 

“Can you take my fingers, baby girl?” Lisa asks.

“I-I can,” Jennie assures her.

“How many can you take?” Lisa asks as she inserts one finger inside of Jennie.

“Three,” Jennie answers.

“You do this a lot?” Lisa wonders out loud.

Jennie shakes her head, “Only sometimes when I feel empty, muh-most times I just rub myself until I cum.”

“You like feeling full?” Lisa asks.

Jennie nods, “Please Lisa, fuck me full of your fingers.”

“Do you think you can handle them?” Lisa asks, “my long fingers stretching you and fucking you hard.”

“I can take it!” Jennie promises.

“That’s naughty,” Lisa smirks, “you’re naughty, baby girl.”

Lisa adds another finger and she finally starts moving them. She alternates between fucking Jennie slowly with her fingers and pressing down inside of her on that spot that makes her gasp every time.

“Go faster,” Jennie says, grabbing hold of Lisa’s arm and moving it herself.

“You’re so greedy,” Lisa says, removing her hand with her free one, “let me go at my pace, baby girl, I’ll have you begging me to cum at the end of it.”

Jennie moans at her dirty words that make her even more aroused. She feels like she’s going crazy. She’s started sweating and she feels tears prickling at her eyes. Lisa is fucking her so slowly and it’s not enough for Jennie who desperately needs to get off.

Also, she has to keep quiet, so she puts her hand in her mouth and bites down on it whenever the pleasure gets too much for her to handle. Fortunately, there’s an action scene going on in the movie and the loud noise cover every little gasp that she emits. The thought of people being in the same room as she’s being fucked turns her on to no end. 

“Lisa,” Jennie whines, “add another, come on.”

“Your every wish is my command,” Lisa snorts, before inserting a third finger in.

Jennie can feel the burn of the stretch, not having taken anything in a while now, but the pain turns her on even more. With her free hand she scratches herself on the thigh, raking her nails down with strength.

Lisa begins fucking her at a faster pace now, three fingers inside of her and her thumb rubbing her clit. Jennie’s body starts trembling, and Jennie knows she’s close, if only Lisa would start fucking her faster now.

“Think you can take one more?” Lisa whispers in her ear.

Jennie has never had more than three fingers inside of herself, but she feels like she needs more, like she needs to be completely spread on Lisa’s hand, so she nods.

Lisa inserts her fourth finger inside, and Jennie almost screams, if it wasn’t for the hand inside of her mouth. She feels like she’s gaping open, and the stretch is even more painful and arousing.

She starts moving her hips to meet Lisa’s thrusts, who have started to come at a faster pace.

“Lisa, shit,” Jennie swears, “please go faster, I need it harder.”

“Told you I'd have you begging for it,” Lisa smirks, and Jennie wants to wipe that cocky expression off her face, but she’s too busy now, completely lost in her pleasure.

“Lisa please,” Jennie cries, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jennie feels it when she reaches her peak: when Lisa presses down on her spot inside of her as her thumb keeps rubbing her clit. Jennie bites hard on her hand in her mouth as she can feel Lisa stop her movements.

Lisa takes her fingers out slowly, and puts them in Jennie’s mouth. Jennie licks them clean, a bit weirded out because she’s tasting herself, but she doesn’t really care that much.

She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, trying to calm down her heart that’s beating at a fast pace. She feels kind of gross and her panties feel sticky, so she turns towards Lisa, “Can we blow this joint?”

“Of course,” Lisa says, standing up.

Jennie takes her hand and follows her outside. They take the bike back to their motel, a five-minute ride. When they enter the motel they run to their room without even saying anything to the woman at the entrance.

As soon as they close the door, Jennie presses Lisa against it and starts kissing her frantically. It’s wet and messy, their tongues pressing against each other. Lisa breaks the kiss to bite down hard on Jennie’s lip, and Jennie feels the jolt of pain and pleasure down her spine.

“Let’s fuck in the shower,” Jennie proposes.

Lisa looks at her incredulous, “Isn’t it really slippery and uncomfortable?”

“Yeah, but there’s the showerhead in there,” Jennie smirks.

“You’re a kinky fuck,” Lisa laughs, “fuck, okay.”

They get naked quickly and head inside the shower, which thankfully doesn’t take long to heat up and soon they find themselves completely wet under the steaming hot water.

Jennie starts leaving bruises down Lisa’s neck, until she reaches her nipple. She starts lightly sucking on it as her other hand slides down to her pussy and starts rubbing her clit.

She finally lets go of Lisa’s nipples after they become puffy and gets down on her knees, showerhead in her hand.

“You gonna eat me out, baby girl?” Lisa asks.

Jennie nods, “Oh, baby, I’m gonna eat you out so good.”

Jennie licks a fat stripe down Lisa’s pussy. She keeps licking up and down until she gets tired of it, so she goes down to put her tongue inside of her awaiting hole, that’s clenching around nothing.

“Oh shit,” Lisa curses, putting her hands in Jennie’s hair and tugging on it whenever the pleasure becomes too much.

Jennie removes her mouth from her with a slurping noise and points the showerhead at her pussy. She makes Lisa turn around, even if the other is confused at her sudden action, and spreads her cheeks open.

She doesn’t think twice before licking up and down her asshole, lightly slapping one of her cheeks with her hand and watching it jiggle. She inserts her tongue inside her hole, still keeping the showerhead pointed to her pussy. 

Lisa is writhing, her back arching at an impossible angle, as she puts her hands on the shower walls and tries to keep balance. She’s yelling at this point, so close to her peak.

“Shit, Jen,” Lisa curses, “just a little more, please.”

Jennie turns her around again, inserts one finger inside her ass and licks her pussy one last time, and that’s when Lisa cums. With a final yell, she starts squirting in Jennie’s face, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jennie waits for it to finish, then she stands up again. She closes the water, picks Lisa up whose legs are failing her and puts her on the bed, with a towel under her.

“Shit, I’ve never done that before,” Lisa comments after a while.

“You’ve never squirted?” Jennie asks, lighting a cigarette.

Lisa shakes her head no, “Fuck, Jen, that was amazing. Best sex of my life, without a doubt.”

“I didn’t know you were into ass play,” Jennie smiles, “that’s hot.”

“It was so hot, gosh, I can’t feel my legs,” Lisa laughs, “have you ever squirted before?”

Jennie nods, “I used to fuck around with my friend Irene, and once.. once she fucked me with a dildo. I squirted so much, you have no idea.”

“Then I’ll fuck you with two dildos,” Lisa promises, “oh, that reminds me, I still haven’t fucked you on my bike.”

“There’s time for that,” Jennie says, running her fingers through her wet hair, “do you wanna order in?”

Lisa nods, mid-yawn.

“Then I’ll order,” Jennie smiles.

“I can do that,” Lisa says.

“Just let me take care of you tonight, okay?” Jennie asks in a soft voice.

Lisa nods and closes her eyes, “Alright.”

Lisa has never felt luckier in her whole life.

 

“What should we do for our last day here in Seongnam?” Lisa asks, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth.

Jennie shrugs, “I heard there’s an aquarium?”

“Is that a question?” Lisa snorts.

“No,” Jennie smiles, “I was talking to Irene on the phone before and she told me there’s one.”

“Do you wanna go?” Lisa asks.

“Why not?” Jennie retorts, “it’s not like we’ve got anything better to do.”

“Let’s go, then,” Lisa says, throwing their empty ice cream containers in the bin outside the convenience store.

They get on the motorbike and Lisa takes her phone out to look up the aquarium on the internet. 

“It’s not too far,” Lisa states, “we could go.”

“As long as it doesn’t end up like at the cinema,” Jennie smirks.

“Hey, you loved the cinema!” Lisa exclaims, “and don’t worry, I don’t really feel like fucking in front of fishes.”

“I meant in the bathroom, you idiot,” Jennie laughs, “that’s like.. bestiality.”

Lisa shakes her head but with a fond smile on her face and starts the engine.

They reach the aquarium in a matter of minutes. There’s a elementary school class waiting in line before them, and Lisa nudges Jennie in the ribs.

“That’s gonna be you in a few years!” she exclaims, pointing at the teacher who’s trying her best, and failing, to get the kids to stand in a line and not move around for too long.

Jennie’s eyes widen at the scene, “Shit, that’s gonna be me! I’m going to become a teacher and.. Lisa.. do you really think that I could make it?”

Lisa presses a kiss to her forehead, “Of course you could, baby girl, you could do anything you put your mind into.”

“So you think that I can go to college after this trip?” Jennie asks, suddenly needed reassurance.

Lisa puts her hands on Jennie’s shoulders, forcing the other to face her, “Jen, you’re gonna go to uni and you’re gonna kick ass, okay?”

Jennie nods, “At university.. in Busan? With you?”

Lisa smiles, “Of course with me, but wherever you want, really. If you prefer Seoul, we’ll move there. It’s no problem, I told you I’m rich and my parents give me whatever I ask them. And they’d be happy if I went to college.”

“You?” Jennie scoffs, “in college? What would you even study?”

Lisa shrugs, “Who cares? It’s not like I need to study or work, I’m set for life with all my parents’ money, but just to do something,” she moves closer to Jennie’s ear, “maybe to fuck you in the university library,” and she nibbles on her ear.

Jennie pushes her away, “There are kids around, you idiot.”

“Oh, come on, no one is looking at us!” Lisa laughs.

“Let’s just go,” Jennie sighs, holding her hand and waiting for all the kids to leave.

When it’s finally their turn they buy two tickets and head inside. The first room is for fishes typical in the West, South and East Sea. In the next room there are fishes typical in the Sea of Japan and in the Pacific Ocean.

They keep exploring room after room, standing in front of the big tanks, staring at the fishes, chatting between themselves and trying not to walk over the elementary kids that seem to be everywhere.

They enter the sharks room, the one in which the tank is on the ceiling too and they look up to see one of the sharks pass them by.

“They’re so cute,” Jennie squeals.

Lisa points at a fish, “Hey, this one looks like you.”

Jennie bursts out laughing, “Shut up!”

“Hey, I know a lot about fishes!” Lisa insists.

“How could you even..?” Jennie starts.

“My best friend Chaeyoung is studying to become a marine biologist,” Lisa explains.

“Oh, that’s cool,” Jennie smiles, “tell me more about your friends.”

“There’s not much to tell,” Lisa shrugs, “Chae is kind of a bitch but a lovable one, and Jisoo is the funniest person you’ll ever meet.”

“I can’t wait to meet them!” Jennie exclaims, “I hope they’ll like me.”

“How could anyone not like you, baby girl?” Lisa wonders, grabbing one of Jennie’s braids and tugging her close until she can finally press her lips against hers.

They proceed, corridor after corridor, until they reach the orcas. They have a huge thank for them and there’s only one of them.

“Isn’t she lonely?” Jennie wonders.

“You’re too soft,” Lisa smiles.

“I just feel bad, she must be so bored,” Jennie pouts.

“Want to entertain her?” Lisa jokes, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Jennie says, smacking her on her chest.

Jennie feels something touching her back, so she turns around and two kids from the elementary school class are standing there, staring at them.

“Hey, sweeties,” Jennie says, crouching down to be at the same height, “what are your names?”

“I’m Dahyun and she’s Chaeyoung,” the taller of the two smiles.

“And how old are you?” Jennie asks with that sweet voice of hers.

“We’re seven,” Dahyun answers energetically, raising up seven fingers.

“Ohh, you’re such a grown up,” Jennie smiles, patting her head, “why aren’t you with your class?”

“Chae is scared of sharks,” Dahyun explains, “so we’re waiting for them here.”

“And you?” Lisa asks, crouching down as well, “are you scared as well?”

Dahyun scoffs, “I’m not scared of anything, but Chae is scared of a lot of things and as her elder and bestest friend in the world I have to take care of her.”

“That’s really sweet of you,” Jennie smiles, patting her head.

“Are you two best friends?” Dahyun asks.

Lisa and Jennie turn to look at each other, then back at the kids, “We’re..” Jennie tries, “a little bit more than that.”

“Are you two.. girlfriends?” Chaeyoung finally speaks.

“Two girls can’t be girlfriends, silly,” Dahyun laughs, “they can have a boyfriend and a boy can have a girlfriend.”

“But I..” Chaeyoung says, “my sister told me that girls can be together with other girls and boys with boys.”

“Really?” Dahyun asks, “that’s so cool. Then, would you become my girlfriend when we’re older?”

Chaeyoung blushes, “Shut up.”

Lisa and Jennie burst out laughing, and they pet Dahyun’s dejected head, “Don’t worry, she’ll agree when you’ll be older.”

“So.. are you two together or what? I saw you whispering before when we were in line,” Dahyun says.

“We are..” Jennie turns to look at Lisa, “we are something.”

Lisa scoffs, puts her arm around Jennie’s shoulders and smiles, “Yes, we’re girlfriends. She’s my girlfriend.”

“And do you love each other?” Chaeyoung softly asks.

“Love is a big word,” Lisa starts, “and we haven’t known each other for long enough to use it, but, yes, we have feelings for each other.”

“Then I hope that you’ll get married!” Dahyun exclaims.

Lisa snickers, “Thank you, sweetie, I wish the same to you and your friend.”

“We gotta go now, bye older sisters, you’re cool,” Dahyun says, taking hold of Chaeyoung’s hand and dragging her away.

“Ah, young love,” Lisa sighs.

“I bet that they’ll do end up together in a few years,” Jennie comments.

“Oh, for sure, Chaeyoung seemed a bit of a tsundere, but I saw those heart eyes,” Lisa smiles.

They head to another room: this one with frogs, jellyfishes and other creatures.

“This one looks like you,” Lisa snickers, pointing at a frog.

“Everything in here looks like me according to you!” Jennie whines.

Lisa just laughs.

They keep moving from room to room and they finally reach the space with the penguins and the seals. They stay and watch the seal show for a while, then head down to the cafeteria.

They order an Americano for Jennie and a Latte for Lisa. They start drinking in silence as Jennie lights up a cigarette. 

“You okay?” Lisa asks, since Jennie hasn’t spoken a word since they’ve sat down.

Jennie sighs, “It’s just.. what you said in there.. about us being girlfriends.. did you mean it or there just were no other ways to explain what we are?”

“What do you mean?” Lisa asks.

“What are we, Lisa?” Jennie asks, “friends with benefits? But fuckbuddies don’t feel the way I feel for you, so tell me Lisa, what are we?”

“We can be whatever you want us to be,” Lisa smiles, “wanna put a label on it or not? Whatever, it won’t change how I feel about you.”

“How do you feel about me?” Jennie asks.

“Like you’re a part of me,” Lisa replies, serious, “like you just belong with me and my shoulder is the place you’re supposed to rest your head against all the time. My arms are open only for you to sleep in and fuck, Jennie, is it even possible to feel this much after only two weeks?”

“I don’t know if it’s normal,” Jennie starts, “but it is possible. Shit, Lisa, explain to me: why do I get butterflies in my stomach when I see our shoes at the entrance, or when I see our two toothbrushes near the sink? Why does being with you feel like coming home?”

“I don’t know why, but I can assure you that I feel the same way you do,” Lisa assures her, holding both of her smaller hands in hers.

“So.. are we girlfriends?” Jennie asks.

Lisa bursts out laughing, “Girlfriends, lovers, you can call us whichever way you prefer, baby girl.”

“Lisa..” Jennie whispers, “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“That’s good then,” Lisa smiles, “because I am too.”

 

The drive to Seoul is deadly. The sun has never been hotter and they’re dressed in black from head to toe. They’re also out of water.

They woke up at ass o’clock to get everything ready, ended up being sidetracked a bit in the shower, and now they’re late to the gathering.

Lisa had told her this morning that they were going to have a gathering in Seoul with everyone else who’ll be joining them for the trip. They’re supposed to meet at Jimin and Yoongi’s apartment in Seoul at midday, but it’s thirty minutes past it and Lisa and Jennie are still in the middle of the road.

When they finally arrive they take off their helmets, grab a bottle of water that someone hands them and drink straight from it until they finish it.

Then, it’s time to say hello to everyone, who’s been waiting for them for the past half an hour.

Lisa runs into a girl’s arms, and Jennie takes her time to look around. The girls Lisa is hugging right now must be Chaeyoung and Jisoo, the only ones she’s heard about. The two boys taking care of the barbecue must be Jimin and Yoongi, Jennie assumes. And then there are six other girls and Jennie has no idea of who they are.

“Jen!” Lisa calls her, “let me introduce you!”

Jennie walks over to where Lisa is, and Jisoo’s mouth opens wide, “This is your girlfriend?”

Lisa nods proudly.

“This absolute babe here is your girlfriend?” Jisoo repeats.

“Uh-uh,” Lisa smirks.

“She’s too pretty for you,” Chaeyoung comments.

Jennie bursts out laughing as Lisa makes a dejected face, “Jeez, thanks, I see that you’re as lovely as always, Chae.”

“You know it,” Chaeyoung smiles sweetly.

“I missed you so much,” Lisa confesses.

“Argh, me too,” Chaeyoung replies.

“They’re weird,” Jisoo comments, staring at the two who are hugging each other again.

“They are,” Jennie adds with a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you, by the way, I’m Jisoo,” she says holding out her hand.

Jennie shakes it, “I’m Jennie.”

“The meat is ready!” one of the boys yell, and everyone goes to sit on the grass of the garden.

Yoongi and Jimin’s house is huge. Jennie was imagining a tiny apartment, but oh no, they not only have their own house, but a big one at that and a huge garden with a pool.

Jennie sits next to Lisa and on her other side sits one of the girls she doesn’t know. She’s got wide eyes and short, black hair, and when she smiles all her perfectly straight teeth show. They’re probably the only straight thing about her, judging by the way she’s holding tight her companion, another beautiful girl with short, black hair and a mole on her nose.

“So, guys, this is Jennie, my beloved, the light of my world, the apple of my eyes,” Lisa says, standing up as Yoongi and Jimin bring the meat from the barbecue to the table, “and well, let’s start the introductions: sitting next to me is Chaeyoung and then her girlfriend Jisoo. The shorter of the boys is Jimin and the other is his boyfriend Yoongi. Next to them is Yeri and Sooyoung, then Sana, her girlfriend Jeongyeon and finally Mina and Momo.”

Jennie thinks she’ll have a hard time, trying to remember all the names, but she feels that during the length of the trip she’ll definitely get a grip of them.

They start eating immediately, the meat is delicious and everyone showers Yoongi and Jimin in compliments. When they’re done eating, everyone helps putting away the cutlery and they head inside of the house.

“There are three guest rooms, so you all can decide which one to take, even if it’s only for tonight,” Yoongi says, “they’re all upstairs so go and choose the one you like the most. Remember to come back downstairs in your bikinis, ‘cause the best way to start a trip is by doing it relaxed. Now go, kids.”

Jennie and Lisa opt for the first room they see and Chaeyoung and Jisoo follow them inside. Apparently Mina, Momo, Sana and Jeongyeon share another room and the smallest room is occupied by Yeri and Sooyoung.

The room is pretty big, with two king sized beds, two wardrobes and two bathrooms and Jennie begins to ask herself just how much money all these people have, with their huge houses and fancy bikes.

They get changed in silence, except for Lisa’s whistle when Jennie gets naked, and head back downstairs. They all get in the pool immediately and a woman passes them by offering them cocktails.

“So.. Yoon, I heard that you two are thinking of adopting?” Sooyoung starts the conversation.

Yoongi and Jimin nod, huge smiles on her faces, “They tested us in every way, but we made it. We’re gonna have a baby Min in a couple of months, that’s why we decided to go on this trip now, we’re not gonna have the time to later.”

“They're that serious?” Jennie asks Lisa.

Lisa nods, “Yup, they’ve been dating since they were born, basically. Went to the States to get officially married a few years ago.”

“Holy shit,” Jennie exclaims, “and how are they so rich?” 

“Mostly from their parents,” Lisa explains, “but Jimin is a model and Yoongi is the CEO of Mint, the law firm.”

“Holy fuck,” Jennie laughs in amazement, “these people are loaded.”

“And what about them?” Jennie asks, pointing to Yeri and Sooyoung.

“They’re the typical ‘I’ve been in love with my childhood best friend since childhood’ trope,” Lisa explains, “but they only got together a few years ago. It doesn’t seem like it, they act like they’re married.”

“Oh! It reminds me of Irene and Seulgi, they had a similar story,” Jennie exclaims, “and them?”

“Oh, their story is so complicated,” Lisa huffs, referring to Momo and Mina, “Mina was a prostitute back in Japan and Momo saved her or something and brought her here.”

“That’s so romantic!” Jennie squeals, “Sana and Jeongyeon?” 

“I don’t know much about them to be honest,” Lisa starts, “but I remember something about Jeongyeon’s parents being against their daughter being with a foreigner, I don’t know, it got kind of messy.”

“And Jisoo and Chaeyoung?” Jennie asks.

“Oh, they met in uni, they share some courses,” Lisa shrugs, “they’ve been together for almost a year now. Nothing exciting here, sorry.”

“But what shocked me the most,” Jimin is saying, “was Lisa! Honey, when the hell did you get a girlfriend?”

“Actually.. we made it official yesterday.” Lisa laughs.

“Tell us the details,” Sana says, “come on!”

“There’s not much to tell,” Lisa shrugs, “she worked at a diner, I stopped by.”

“And..?” Jisoo prompts her, “what made you decide to make her tag along?”

“Yeah,” Jennie joins her, “what made you decide to take me with you?”

“I thought I was high or something when I first saw you in that diner,” Lisa confesses, “you looked like a damned vision and like you didn’t belong there. I knew I had to take you away.”

Everyone aws in sync, and Chaeyoung laughs at Lisa for being smitten. 

They continue chatting in the pool while drinking their cocktails until it starts getting dark, then everyone heads to their room. They’ve got to go to sleep early, since the trip starts tomorrow.

They all take a quick shower, then everyone meets again in the lounge.

“Hey, wanna go for a ride?” Lisa whispers in Jennie’s ear.

Jennie turns to her and nods, confused.

They go out and tell everyone that they’ll be back soon, and leave, ignoring their questions. They mount on Lisa’s bike, in their usual position, and Lisa starts driving.

She drives and drives, until she reaches where she had in mind to go, the Han River. She parks in a secluded area, away from everyone, and opens a can of beer and starts drinking from it. Jennie lights up a cigarette.

“What was that?” Jennie asks.

“Uh?”

“Why did you want to get away?” Jennie specifies.

Lisa shrugs, “I don’t know. It’s the evening before the trip I’ve been wanting to do for my whole life, and I wanted to just spend it with you.”

“Oh, baby, aren’t you the sweetest?” Jennie smiles.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love them,” Lisa is quick so clarify, “all of them, I consider them my family, but you.. you are becoming something more to me and it scares me a bit. And being surrounded by couples who know what they’re doing kinda freaked me out.”

“Oh, baby,” Jennie sighs, standing in front of her, who’s still seated on the bike, and pressing her palms to her thighs, “you don’t have to have everything figured out, we’ll figure things out as we go.”

“Being with you calms me down,” Lisa confesses, “and I was starting to panic in there.”

“Baby, whenever you feel like that, just tell me, okay?” Jennie asks with her sweet voice, “tell me and I’ll take you away.”

“Thank you, you’re an angel,” Lisa sighs, leaning down to kiss her forehead, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I got your back, always, and you got mine,” Jennie promises, “you helped me and I’ll be forever grateful to you, Lisa.”

“I know,” Lisa bends down to kiss her on the lips, “shit, I think I love you.”

Jennie laughs, “I think I love you, too.”

“Now help me get my mind off things,” Lisa commands.

“Well,” Jennie starts, trailing her fingers up and down Lisa’s exposed thighs, “I’ve got an idea.”

“You do?” Lisa asks.

“Someone promised me they’d fuck me on this motorbike..” Jennie smirks, “and I don’t see anyone around.”

“Shit, you wanna do that in front of the Han River?” Lisa asks, eyes wide.

“No one is watching,” Jennie shrugs, “it can’t be worse that the cinema.”

“Mother nature is watching!” Lisa exclaims and Jennie bursts out laughing.

“Well, mother nature can fuck off,” she laughs, “come on baby, I’m wet, don’t you wanna fuck me?”

“Shit, you can’t tell me things like that,” Lisa swears.

“Does it make you wet?” Jennie asks with a smirk.

“Why don’t you come feel it yourself?” Lisa retorts.

Jennie gets Lisa off the bike and she presses her against it, sliding a hand inside of Lisa’s shorts and feeling her wetness.

“Mmh.. that’s delicious,” Jennie comments, “but I won’t give it to you.”

“What? Why not?” Lisa asks as Jennie removes her fingers.

“Make me cum first then I’ll think about making you cum,” Jennie smirks.

“You’re being naughty,” Lisa informs her.

“And what are you gonna do?” Jennie asks, facing the bike and bending down until her butt is sticking out, “spank me?”

“I just might,” Lisa smirks, “I know you’d love it.”

Lisa walks closer to her and unbuttons her shorts, making them slide down her leg. Then she bends Jennie over the bike and takes hold of her hair with one hand, tugging at it so hard that Jennie’s head moves along with it.

Lisa starts rubbing herself against Jennie’s round buttocks, moving her hips and when Jennie least expects it, she spanks her right cheek hard. So hard that it leaves a handprint. 

“Holy shit,” Jennie swears, her whole body going forward.

“Sorry, was that too much?” Lisa asks.

“No, I loved it,” Jennie whines, “gimme another one, come on.”

Lisa keeps striking her, alternating between one cheek and the other and her hole in the middle. She doesn’t stop until the skin of Jennie’s buttocks becomes red over her tan and Jennie is crying, so wet that it’s sliding down her legs, but still begging her to go harder.

“I can’t go harder, baby girl,” Lisa says, “you still gotta sit tomorrow.”

“What do you wanna do to me, now?” Jennie asks, turning around.

“Oh, baby girl, there are so many things I wanna do with you..” Lisa trails off, “come on the bike.”

“Won’t it fall?” Jennie worries.

“Nah,” Lisa shakes her head, “don’t worry about it.”

Jennie gets on the bike, facing Lisa and Lisa drags her in a passionate kiss, hands around her waist moving her closer to her and plants her hands on Jennie’s thighs.

As the kiss deepens, Lisa breaks it only to remove both of their shirts, so that they’re completely naked in the middle of the park. Thankfully, nobody ever goes here, not at this hour.

Lisa places one of her legs on top of one of Jennie’s, while the other under Jennie’s other one. Lisa moves closer so that their crotchets are colliding, and starts rubbing her clit against Jennie’s.

Jennie’s moans can be heard in the whole park, shit, Lisa is sure that the can hear her back in Anyang for how loud she’s being - a mixture of her ass hurting and the pleasure of them rubbing against each other.

Lisa has never found the perfect position for scissoring so fast, but apparently with Jennie everything is just so easy.

The slick squelch of their wet pussies rubbing against each other, along with their loud moans makes everything more erotic, and Jennie feels like she isn’t going to last long.

Jennie has her head thrown back in pleasure, and Lisa is pretty sure that she’s crying as she can feel something salty in her mouth, as she stares at the way Jennie’s tits jiggle with every movement she makes.

Jennie pulls her close and kisses her deeply and slowly, the opposite of how their lower bodies are moving right now, and the sound of kissing resonates through the park.

Jennie feels herself getting closer, her breath gets taken away as she rakes her nails down Lisa’s back. She can feel Lisa’s puffy clit rubbing against hers with all the strength they have left.

And finally, they both reach their orgasms at the same time as they both start squirting on each other.

They detach themselves and get back on the ground, panting heavily and with trembling legs after the mind-numbing orgasm they just had.

Lisa takes a towel out from her bad and throws it on the floor and they both lay on it after getting dressed. Lisa, as always, extends her arm and Jennie settles on the crease of her arm like coming home.

They stay out there for a few hours: watching the stars, lightly chatting, kissing at times and just hugging each other in silence at others.

In one of those moments, Jennie starts to think about the future. 

What will there be in store for her? Will she go to university once the trip is over? Or will she find another job? Will her and Lisa last? Will they move in together in a completely new and different city? 

“Come on,” Lisa smiles, standing up and handing her hand out, “the trip starts tomorrow and we gotta get back and get some sleep. I know how cranky you get when you don’t get enough sleep.”

Jennie doesn’t know the answers to all of these questions, but she knows that she’ll do her best in order to make this relationship she has with Lisa continue. 

This is the best relationship she’s ever had, and she isn’t going to let anything ruin it. She’s undecided about a lot of things, but her feelings for Lisa are not one of them. No, she’s sure about them, and it scares a little, to feel so much is this little time.

She grabs Lisa’s hand and lets Lisa make her stand up. Lisa goes and Jennie follows with a smile, hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my entire day, please leave some!
> 
> follow me on twitter @ jendeukiesss


End file.
